


If Lost, Please Return To... [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "If Lost, Please Return To..." by chaya."The team teaches Kiri some basic life skills. Fjord has Dad Instincts. Is anyone shocked?"





	If Lost, Please Return To... [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If Lost, Please Return To...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076214) by [chaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya). 



Length: 5:35  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/if%20lost,%20please%20return%20to.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/if%20lost,%20please%20return%20to%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to podfic this story since it was published, but then....Things in the show happened and I thought it'd be too sad. But you know, we need some goddamn fluff today because the world is fucking awful, so have 5 and a half minutes of our favorite birb daughter being cute with her family. Thanks to chaya for giving me permission to podfic their story! Also used to fill my "domestic" square on podfic_bingo.


End file.
